Will They Ever Be
by DecipherRayne
Summary: Fred likes Hermione but Ron gets in the way what will happen will they get together or not find out.Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

_Will They Ever Be?_

_Chapter One: Fun With the Weasleys_

She was sitting in her room thinking about everyone and how there doing when –

"HERMIONE!" Her mother called.

She got up and ran down stairs; the first thing she saw was bright red hair.

"RON!" she called, running up to him giving him a hug.

"Don't forget about me" said a messy jet black haired boy.

"HARRY!" she said with a smile and gave him a hug, "What are you lot doing here?" asked Hermione.

"We came to pick you up" said Ron with a smirk.

"Pick me up for what?" asked Hermione curiously.

"To come to the burrow" said Harry and Ron in unison.

"You are coming aren't you?" asked a worried Ron.

"Yes of course Ronald, I just thought it was next week" said Hermione.

"We know, we thought we'd come and get you early" said Ron blushing slightly.

Hermione always knew Ron had a crush on her but she didn't feel the same about him. "Well ill go get my stuff packed and get dressed (she was in her pj's) and we'll go k?" with that Hermione left to get ready. 15 minutes later she was finely ready.

"It's about time!" laughed Harry, Hermione playfully hit him in the arm Hermione then saying goodbye to her parents they left. When they arrived at the burrow it look like no one was even home.

"HELLO! ANYONE HOME? HERMIONE'S HERE!" yelled Ron. Then the sound of people running filled the house. Hermione was caught in an embrace by Mrs.Weasley.

"Oh how good is it to see you my dear" Mrs.Weasley said letting go of her, just to be hugged again but by her friend Ginny.

"Hermione it's so good to see you" she said letting go. Hermione then noticed Percy and just waved. "Hey Percy" she said "Hey Hermione" he answered back. Just as she thought it was over she was hugged again, but this time she wasn't touching the ground.

"Hey 'Mione didn't forget us now did you? said two smiling twins.

"Fred! George! Of course not" she said smiling up at both of them (their 6'3 and she's only 5'10) "So how are you guys? You two haven't been up to trouble have you?" asked Hermione smirking.

"No, of course not Mione we've been on are best behavior. Isn't that right George?" replied Fred smiling.

"Oh yes my dear brother" George said with sarcasm.

"Why don't you help Hermione bring her stuff up stairs now? Then come back down for dinner?" asked Mrs.Weasley.

"Alright mum. Come on George lets go" said Fred.

"You coming Mione? We'll also show you your room." said George

"What are you talking about? I usally share a room with Gin" said a confused Hermione.

"Not no more you don't. You're getting the room right next to ours" said George.

"Okay, whatever. As long as you don't bug me" she said with a laugh.

"Us bug you? _No" _Fred said with a smile.

So they all walked up stairs, down the hall and into a room. "Here you go Bill's old room" said Fred

"Hmm… There is an upside to this" said Hermione.

"Yeah you're right, next to the sexiest twins alive" said George

"No that's not it" said Hermione smiling

"No?" asked Fred.

"No, the upside is there is a bath room just a few feet away from this room" she said laughing a little laugh "Come on, let go get something to eat"

"Fine but this isn't over" they said in unison smirking. They were done dinner when Ron said "Hey you guys want to go for a swim?" Everyone all looked at each other before they replied "Sure". Everyone ran up stairs and got changed. Ron was wearing his brown swimming trunks, Harry his blue ones, Fred was wearing black ones with red flames on the sides of both legs and George was wearing the same but his had blue flames. Ginny was wearing a green bikkini and Hermione a navy one.

The boys were already out side in the water, when the girls made their way outside. Ginny ran and jumped of the dock into the lake. Behind the house Hermione was also on the dock.

"Will you just get in?" said George. Fred got out and walked up behind Hermione.

"Come on Mione, the waters warm!" Fred said, while turning her around.

"I don't care, I like to take my ti…" was all she could say before Fred picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"FREDRICK JONH WEASLEY! YOU PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT" Hermione screeched while hitting him on the back with her fists

"No can do my dear Mione, you see you do not appreciate sleeping in the room next to the sexiest twins alive. You'd rather have the room closest to the bath room" Fred said grinning.

"FRED YOU BETTER PUT ME DOWN OR I'LL..." Hermione threatened.

"You'll what? Nag me to death?" Fred asked laughing. Everyone else was also laughing now as well.

"NO, I'LL HEX YOU TO…" was all she could say before Fred walked off the dock with her. When he came up she attempted to yell: "Fff…fr..rree…eddd iiiimmm ggg…oooi…iinnngg ttoo kk….kiill yyyo…oouuu!" Hermione shivered very cold.

"Aw you don't want to do that now" he said taking her in his arms trying to warm her up "You'll miss me to much right after" he said. As he finished Hermione jumped so he'd go under. When he came back up he looked at Hermione.

"Even?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yeah we're even" she replied pushing him. It had been 4 hours that they'd been out there.

"TIME TO COME IN!" yelled mrs.Weasley from inside. They all got out and when they were in the house they ran up stairs to their room's to change into warm, clean clothes; they all went down stairs. Harry and Ron were playing chess and Ginny was braiding Hermoines hair while the twins were talking to each other quietly about new produces they should test on the students at school.

"Check mate" yawned Ron.

"Well I'm ready to hit the sack. How about you Harry?"

"Yeah me to. Good night guys" with that Ron and Harry went to bed.

"Yeah I'm going to go too" said Ginny half way up the stairs, she called back "Mione you coming?"

"Yeah I'm coming up in a bit." She answered and watched Ginny climb the stairs sleepily. Hermione then layer down on the couch and was reading a book.

"Well were going to bed night Mione" said George while kissing the top of her head.

"Night George."

"Don't stay up to late k?" said Fred, kissing Hermione's cheek.

"Okay mum" she teased "Night Fred" the twins both went up stairs to their rooms.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Fred's P.O.V:

In the middle of the night Fred woke up from a dream he was having he felt thirsty so he got up and went down stairs and into the kitchen got a glass of water and went into the living room he the noticed the Hermione was still on the couch he put the glass down and put the book down on the table to the then picked her up she was really light and very beautiful and had all the right curves in the right places he thought to him self wait what was he doing he can't think of her like that she's Hermione he finely got to the room and layer her down he then thought could i really like her. He kissed her on her forehead and left Hermione P.O.V she was dreaming about Fred and when they were swimming she loved the way he looked he had long ginger hair shoulder length and his well chiseled body and his beautiful ocean blue eyes she loved hoe he holds her in his arms BREAKFAST called a mrs.Weasley Hermione was depressed because she had to get up but she didn't get up fat enough Fred then burst into the room and jumped on her (note: that he's only wearing his pj pants)Hey Mione time to get up. No go away. i didn't want it to come to this but Fred started to tickle Hermione Fred(hahaha)don't (hahaha)stop(hahaha)plz(hahaha)Hm don't stop eh ok if that's what you want. Wait no that's not (hahaha)meant(hahaha)God all mighty plz stop (hahaha)Fred.Oh ok he said with a smirk they were staring at each other when he realized he was still on top of her well ill see you down stairs k he then left


	2. Chapter 2

**What's Up**

Hermione finally got out of bed and went down for breakfast there she saw Harry and Ginny sitting together (Harry and Ginny have been gonig out for awhile now) Hermione wasn't serprised to see Harry and Ginny holding hand's or looking at each other lovingly .

_you guys better cut that out before someone see's and gets sick _Hermione said jokingly.

Ginny and Harry quickly let go of the others hand and looked at there own plate blushing .

Hermione took a seat next to Ron at the end of the table across from her was Fred n' George .

_Good moring dear did you sleep well _asked Mrs.Weasley entering the room and setting a plate down for her .

_Yes Mrs.Weasley and thank you for breakfast _said Hermione.

_So what are you lot up to today hmmm_ asked Mrs.Weasley looking at all of us .

_Harry and I are going to play chess and maybe go to hogmade later _said Ron

Harry just nodded .

_I might go and see Luna Lovegood _said Ginny .

_Why don't you hang with normale people _asked George .

_GEORGE ! _yelled Mrs.Weasley .

_ah! Loony Lovegood just don't touch me when you get back she may be contegious _smirked Fred .

_FRED !_ Mrs.Weasley yelled once again_ Now you two just leave her alone._

_Fine! just don't say i didn't warn you_ said Fred .

_It's not are fault she'll be in the nut house _muttered George .

But Fred heard and they started laughing .

_Alright then what are you two bock head's up to _asked/glared Mrs.Weasley.

_Were not doing anything _said Fred.

_Were going to stay here _Finished George.

Mrs.Weasley just rolled her eyes then turned to Hermione .

_And you dear what are you donig today ? _she asked.

_Oh ! I have a date with two very smart,funny and sexy young men_ said Herimone .

She then turned to the twins

_I think you know them they go by the names Fred and George Weasley ? heard of them?_she said with a sly smirk .

Mrs.Weasley rolled her eyes yet again and left .

_Acctually we do _Fred n' George said in a unison.

Fred the geastured for everone to move in .

_Ok mum bought it when she leave's to go to visit Bill we'll go and get ready _Fred said only above a wisper.

_Wait where are we going _? asked Hermione

_Well you said you had a date with us so where taking you out _laughed George.

The only thing they didn't notice was that Ron was pouting about two thing's Hermione his Hermione said she had a date with the twins and they were taking her to a club.

_I have to do something and I have to do it now or i'm gonig to lose her _thought Ron.


	3. Chapter 3

**Parties And Troubles**

And with that said Fred n' George left to their room's Ginny and Hermione went to the living room to talk and watch Harry n' Ron play chess. Thay stayed like that till Mrs.Weasley left.

_Ok well i'm off ! Fred George you better not bug Hermione while she's here _said Mrs.Weasley.

_Don't worry Mrs.Weasley i'm sure i can handle them _smiled Hermione.

_Oh alright i'm off the good bye everyone _Mrs.Weasley said with a smile and a wave goodbye.

with aloud _POP!_ she was gone.Fred and George them came running down the stairs and looked around the corner _YES! SHE'S FINELY GONE! _With that said everyone ran up stairs to go and get ready.

**Fred's .P.o.V.**

_Hey George what you wearing to the club huh _?.

_"I'm gonig to wear my black slacks and my scarlet t-shirt.Why?"_said/asked George.

_"Because tonight I don't want to look like you". _

_"And why is that?" There's nothing wrong about the way i look"_George said with a counfused look on his face.

_"There's nothing wrong with the way you look''_ he said rolling his eyes _"It's just I don't want any girl's getting us mixed up"** (Exspacally Hermione) **_he thought to him self.

I then decided to wear faded blue jeans and a black muscle shirt with a sliver dragon wraped around it. I looked in the miorror "_DAMN I LOOK SEXY "_I thought to my self with a smirk plasterd on my face.

**Ron's P.o.V.**

_"Why the hell does Fred my older brother have to like the girl of my dream's for"?He can have any girl he want's why Mione_ I started to yell at my self in my head.

Harry was just stairing at me as if i was having a fit or something. Harry was wearing a navy blue button up shirt and black slacks and was trying to make his hair neat.

_"Why do I even bother for it never stays" _Harry said very fustrated.

_"Harry just leave it your gonig to a club anyway it's going to get messy even if it was neat" _I said smirking .

_"I guess your right". What are you going to wear Ron"? asked Harry._

_"I'm going to wear my green striped shirt Hermione bought me and my dark blue jeans".I wonder what Hermione's going to be wearing"._

**Hermione's P.o.V**

"Hey Ginny you like this outfit?this was my last outfit i had she better like it i thought angerly

_"Oh come on Mione it's along skirt and a turtle neck you really think i would like it"?_Ginny wiined/said.

_"Ok then what do you want me to wear then huh"?_She was really starting to bug me.

_"I have just the thing". _Ginny then pulled out a kinda ripped dark jean minni skirtand a a with hulter with a black skull with red roses around it.Ilooked at it with shock

_"You wanted my help and Igave it to you now put it on and i'll do your hair and make-up_"She said with a big smile.

When i came back Ginny was wearing black knee hight jeans and a hot pink tank top (I totally hate the colour pink) and her hair was up in a hight pony tail she had pink stuff on her eyes and black stuff that brought out her eyes even more.she then noticed me standing there.

_"WOW! You look fine girl but there is some thing's i need to add "_said Ginny.

She then put black eye liner on me and a pinkish redish eye shadow (Not: i do know what the make up is call i was making it sound Hermione didn't)then she put pink lip gloss on my lips.

_"Wow your a total babe Mya guy's are going to be all over you_"she said .

_"The only one I care about is Fred_"I thought to myself also trying to hide my grin.

The boy's were already downstairs. When Ginny and I got into the living room it felt like all eyes were on me.

_"Well what are we waiting for let's go"_I said looking right at Fred.

_"We were waiting for you slow pokes"_Laughed Harry .

Ginny waled over looking like she was going to kiss Harry but instead smacked him up side the head.Everyone started laughing

_"Were gonig to apperate.So we're gonig to have to patner up"_Said Fred.

_"Yeah so;Harry,Ginny with me and Mione ,Ron with Fred"_Said George.

They all did as they we're told and with a loud _POP!_ they we're gone.They then arrived infront of a very cool looking club even on the out side it was loud.They walked up to the bouncer_ "Name"_he said _"Weasley"_said Fred the bouncer looked at the list nodded and let us in.

**Still Hermione's P.o.V**

I was gobsmacked by the flashing light's the way people were dancing and how loud the music was I then noticed Fred was holding my hand and trying to get me to a table.With Ginny and everyone behinde me we got to a table.A girl then came up and asked what we wanted to drink starting with the Twins " _Firewiskey"_Ron n' Harry _"Beer"_ Ginny_"Screming orgasem"_I was really shocked at what she said and just said something at the top of my head_"Sex on the beach"_

"_Oh i had that once it's a real good drink"_Ginny said.

The drinks came and my Fav song came on.

_"OMG! This is my fav song hip's don't lie_" I yelled.I then grabed Fred but the arm and dragged him to the dance floor and we started dancing then my instices kicked in and i truned around so i was facing him and i started to grind Fred's leg and he didn't stop me but he turned me around so my back was to him he then put his hand's on my hip's and brought me closer to him.

Ron then noticed this_"I have to do something and quick"_he thought to himselfThe song stoped and Fred n' I went back to the table for our drink's.After a couple of mins another song came on Hermione got up and said who wants to dance Fred was about to get up but Ron beat him .

_"Since When do you dance Roniekins_"Laughed Fred.

Ron glard and bent down to finish his drink _"Since when did you like Hermione"_He shot back.

The smile on Fred's face left and was replaced with a confused look.After Ron and Hermione got back to the table and George wanted to leave (Note:he wasn't having luck with the ladies)so they went in search for Harry and Ginny. When they found them Ginny was pinned to the wall and the two of them were making out.Hermione started laughing and they broke apart blushing like mad.

They Went home the same way they got to the club._"Fred can I talk to you out side for a sec"_Said Ron.Fred nodded and fallowed Ron outside.

_"Why Fred why Hermione"?_Asked Ron

_"What ,What do you mean"_Said Fred.

_"I MEAN WHY DO YOU HAVE TO LIKE HERMIONE FOR"? YOU KNEW I LIKED HER_"Ron yelled at his brother.

_"WELL MAYBE BECAUSE SHE"S DIFFERENT AND I AT LEAST HAD THE COURAGE TO ACT LIKE I LIKE HER! SO DON"T START YELLING AT MY FOR LIKING SOME YOU CAN'T GET_" Fred Yelled right back.

And that where it happend Ron punched Fred right in the face Fred lost balence a little then wipped blood from his mouth he looked at Ron. Ron can see flames in his eyes next thing you know it Fred tackled Ron to the ground and started punching him.Ron got some hit's in but George came running outside and pulled Fred off Ron Before he killed him Harry then grabbed Ron Hermione ran in the house and cleaned up Fred's busted lip and bloody nose Ginny than ran to Ron and cleaned up his nose,eye and lip Ron then pushed Ginny away and walked by Fred nocked into hm and said so only he can hear"_you stay away from her you hear me"_and walked off they all went to the living room excepte for Ginny,Harry,and George they all went to bed.Fred sat on the couch and Hermione sat next to him _"Why were you fighting with Ron for"?_she asked_"Well you know how Ron like's you well I like you too and he found out got mad and hit me i hit him back that's where you guys came in"_Fred said so very calmly.the look on Hermione's face was priceless.Fred thought this was the best moment to so he lent down and kiss Hermione.

**Hermione's P.o.V.**

_"OMG!Fred is kissing me this was my long lost dream"_I thought to my self"_Oh damn your still kissing respond respond"!_With that she responded by putting her arms around his neck bringing him closer_"oh god his lips are so soft"._

**Fred's P.o.V**

_"Omg! She's accually reaponding ok ok do something"_So I licked her bottom lip and they parted so i sliped my touge in and she pulled away _"not here some one might see us"_she said with a smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

**Love And Betrail**

Fred nodded and lead Hermione to Bill's old room _"Why are we coming here for"?_She asked_ "To have some privatice"_Fred said with a smirk.Fred cloesed the door and put a silent charm on the room and locked the door. When he turned around Hermione puched him against the door hard and started kissing him.She moved from his lips to his jaw then down his neck and giving him little love bits he moand and Hermione giggled_ "Oh find that Funny Miss.Graniger"_Fred looked at her evily_"And what if i did"_she said looking up in his ocean blue eyes that she can just drown in_ "What are you gonig to do"_she said with a sly sexy smrik.This Fred picked her up and laid her on the bed.He then stratled he and attacked her neck she moand with plessure.Fred then left her neck up her jaw and kissed her with all the love he had for her.Hermione wraped her arm's around his neck and then rubbed them down his chest and up his back.she then fliped him over so she could be on top and slowly and suductively pulled up his shirt she finally took it off and almost drooled at what she was staring at _"Man Mione I know i'm hot but stop your making me blush_"Fred said with a laugh Hermione playfuly hit him. Fred then moved his hands up and down both Hermione's waist he then looked at her to make sure she was ok with it she nodded and Fred slowly started to mover her shirt up and over her head _"Wow Mione never knew you like lace"?_Fred smirked_"Just beacuse i don't dress womanly doesn't mean i don't lik to feel hot"_she smiled at him he then sat up a bit so that Hermione so s sitting on his lap he kissed her lips and kissed her neck. Then brought his face to her's and kissed the trail on freackles across his nose down his jaw to his neck to his chest she was about to go lower when Fred pulled her back up.He turned them over and wispered in Hermione's ear _"I love you"_she looked at him shocked and happy and the same time_"Do you really mean that"?_She asked_"Yes I loved ever since i left school i couldn't stop thinking about you"Fred said "I love you too Fred"_with that he kissed her and movd his hands up her back (WARNING SEXUALLITY AHEAD READ IF YOU DARE) Hermione arched her back so Fred can undo her bra Fred Took it off and throw it on the floor Fred eyes widened abit Hermione blushed he kissed her again and went down her neck down to her chest Fred put Hermione's breast in his mouth Hermione almost screamed at the new feeling after her nipple was hard he did the same to the other one he then kissed down lower he looked up for permision to undo her skirt and take it off she nodded and like that it was off _"Hey you have to start losing clothes too"_she smirked she filped him over and was sitting on top of him she kissed his lips and went down his neck and she kissed her way down his chest and undid his pants they were both nude now and Fred was on top he looked down at Hermione and she nodded with that he slowly sild himself in her she winced in pain tears came out of her eye's he leand down and kissed he and waited for her ok she moved around a bit and gave him a ok he slid out then in then out again the pain was now reaplacd with plessure and she begged him to go faster _"How bad do you want me"_he said _"I wasnt you alot_" she cried and he went faster ,harder and deeper.Hermione then screamed his name as she got her first orgasem wave after wave Fred then came too.There breathing was hard and deep Fred the rolled off her and then she cuddle into his arm's _"Thank you Fred for that amasing exsperiance"_she wispered _"No thank you Hermione thank you"_Fred said while kissing her lip's with her in his arm's they fell asleep.MORNING: Fred and Hermione were in the same state that they were before the fell asleep(Note:they have blanets over them)_"HEY Fred why weren't yyyooouu PRICK_" said Ron coming into Bill's room to wake up Fred. Fred and Hermione awoke and seen Ron satanding there fuming from his ears._"Ron before you do anything listen to me_"Hermione tried to calm Ron down_"FRED I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM HER !THEN YOU GO AND SLEEP WITH HER! AND I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY BROTHER"_yelled Ron_"Ron I am your brother i know you loved Hermoine but she doesn't love you back if she did you would be were I am BUT YOU WEREN'T QUICK ENOUGHT I GOT THERE BEFORE YOU BECAUSE I'M NOT A CHICKEN SHIT LIKE YOU"_Fred argued back_"I KNOW THAT BUT WHY HERMIONE MY HERMIONE"I_But Hermione cut him off_ "RONALD STOP ACTTING LIKE A FOOL I WAS NEVER YOURS AND NEVER WILL BE SO GET OVER IT I'M WITH FRED NOW SO DEAL WITH IT"_she yelled getting up with a blanket wraped around her she walked up to Ron put a hand on his cheek_"But Hermione I love you_" he said with sadness in his eyes_"Yes Ron i know but i'm not the girl for you someday you'll find a girl that you love and she'll love you back but i'm not her I'm sorry Ron but you have to let me go"_She gave him a small smile and kissed his cheek he smiled back and gave her a hug then turned to look at Fred_ "Fred you break her heart i'll kill you got it"_Ron said with a warning look_ "I'm not plainingto so you don;t have to worry"_he said while looking at Hermione_."well i just came to get you for breakfast i'll see you guys soon.Oh and Hermione we're going to hogsmade to get are school stuff for tomarrow"_he gave her a ok look.she nodded then left.Fred kissed herminoe on last time then they both got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast.


	5. Chapter 5

**Peace And Good Bye's**

The went down stairs got some breakfast and left to hogsmade by floo powder.When they arrived

Fred dust him and Hermione off . The first place Herminoe wanted to go was flourish and blotts to get her book's "_Come on Fred let's go to flourish n' blotts"_She said while giving him a puppy eyed look"_Oh how can i refuse the most cutest puppy dog face"_Fred said kissing her forhead and walking with her to flourish n' blotts.

_"Hey Fred can you give me a hand"_Hermione asked.

_"Yeah sure"_Fred then started clapping.

_"Fred that's not what I ment"_Hermione said punching him in the arm while he came over.Fred then reached for the book Hermione wanted _"Here you go love"_Fred said smirking_"Thank you"_Thanked Hermione.Hermione then got all of her book's and went to pay for them_"That will be 20 sickles"_Said the clerk Hermione was about to pay but Fred steped in_"I'll get it "_ _"Fred I can't let you do that"_"_Yes i can and by the way I already did"_Fred started laughing.She glared at him and draged him out of the store.Hermione and everyone got their school stuff so they went home. when they got there it was dinner time.Fred pulled out Hermione's chair she sat down and the enjoyed a very good dinner.After dinner everyone went to the living room to relax Harry and Ron were playing chess Ginny was talking to George and Hermione n'Fred were cuddled up but the fire Fred was leaning up against the couch and Hermione in between his leg's her back against his chest him reading over her shoulder his arm's around her her waist it was quite peaceful

_"You kids better get to bed we're getting up early in the moring"_Mrs.Weasley call from up stairs.

Ron,Harry,Ginny and George made it to their room's.But Hermione stoped Fred right out front his room.

_"Fred are you coming to see mr off right"_Hermione said looking at the ground.Fred put his and on her cheek and lifted her head up so she can look into his eyes_"Of course i'll see you off.What kind of boy friend do you think I am?"_He said with sincerity in his eyes_"A very kind,sweet,loving ,turst worthy,smart,and funny and that's what i love about you"_She said shreaching up and kissing him good night _"Sweet dream's Mione"Well they will be when there about you"_she laughed."Moring"Herminoe woke up to someone shaking her awake it was Ginny.

_"Come on we're gonig to be late"_She cried.

Hermione got up packed her stuff pulled out a pair of blue jeans and a t-shirt that says (this goes out to you nikki)AC-DC in big black letters.She brushed her hair and went down stairs she had one piece of toast and they all left. They finally made it to kings cross and went throw the platform 9 3/4 the train was gonig to leave soon Ron then noticed a girl waving to him and walked over to her_ "Told him he'd find a girl who like's him_"Hermione thought to her self but she think's Fred was thinking the same thing.Harry,Ginny,Ron and his she friend were all getting on the train_"Fred I'm going to miss you so much"_Hermione said into Fred's chest huging him one last time _"I know Mione I'm gonig to miss you too. But you can come visit me in hogsmade and if you need me i'll be there like that"_Fred said hugging Hermione tighter.Hermione looked up at him and kissed him with all she had and he kissed her right back the same feeling.With one last hug and kiss she got on the train.She ran to a open window_"Fred promise to right everyday"_she called to him_"I will I promise"_He called back.The train started moving and Fred watched it go.

FASTFORWARD:Hermione wrote him everyday and on her last year at Hogwarts Fred asked her to marry him she said yes Their wedding was beautiful.Nine months later Hermione had twins a boy named John Fredrick Weasly and a girl named Jane Hermione Weasley.

**AND THEY LIVED HAPPALLY EVER AFTER**


End file.
